Data Chip
Like Notes, Data Chips too can occasionally be found in randomly spawning Treasure Chests in all Creativerse game-worlds, or can rarely be obtained from Things or Keepas of any kind. These chips cannot be "used" ingame in any way, their tooltip can merely be - literally! - read for your information as a player by hovering your mouse-button over the icons of the chips, and then they can be stored into storage containers like chests. Three types of Data Chips are known: Crash Dumps, Junked Data Chips and Old Data Chips. These chips currently only exist to give you (as a player) hints about the background-story of Creativerse and the Arctek-technology. These chips seem to have been written by an unknown female "entity" named Pixi. It seems that she is an artificial AI that has been created by a male scientist who seemingly came from Earth (at least according to the Journal Notes that he has left). The Data Chips seem to have been written in a temporal order, maybe related to the layers of the worlds and such the according Treasure Chests you can find them in. However it is pretty irrelevant in which order these Data Chips are being read by players... The codes on the Crash Dumps are encoded hints. If you decrypt them, they will lead you to a destination on the internet. These codes do not reveal any ingame-secrets and do not lead you to any locations on any gameworld of Creativerse. Attention: since the end of 2016 the according "secret" destination has become inactive! You will only be able to read the message "Loading..." now. That's the latest message from the devs about it: "Guys, I've been bugging the original devs about this repeatedly over the past few weeks. Unfortunately they are heads down making Super Lucky's Tale and will be racing over the next several months to get to the finish. '' '' I really hope we can eventually bring it back, and we're also open to the idea of sharing the files with the community so you all can help resurrect it. But even finding them and packaging them up will take more time than they can spare at the moment. ... '' '' If for some reason we just can't make it happen, we have a few other ideas we think might be a fun alternative. Thanks for being so passionate and such an awesome community!" - Playful David, July 2017 For hints about the codes and how to uncode them, if you are interested in taking on the challenge, please scroll down. Kindly note that solutions posted in the comments will be deleted as they would prevent players from tyring to decrypt the codes themselves. These codes are the only actual "secret" that Creativerse has to offer, unlike how to call Rockzilla, create infinite amounts of Coal Nodes from Tar or Diamond Nodes from Coal Nodes or using your Plow on all kinds of natural blocks - all that has already been revealed in videos made by Playful themselves... Data Chips cannot be used for crafting, cannot be put into any quickslot, can't be placed into the world, cannot be consumed nor "learnt", but they can be traded between players on the same gameworld. Upon obtaining a new Data Chip, a message window about its discovery will be displayed. Need help with encoding the "secret"? Check out the hyphens and dots ...---... on some of these Data Chips (the "Crash Dumps"). Searching for information about this coding on the internet will help you decipher these codes: ... -... --. ...-- ...- -- -.. .--. ... --.- . .--. ..- -.. .--. -./ --.- -- -... --.. --. -.. -... --- . --.. -.. Need more help? The first step to uncoding is to learn about the SOS distress signal. Look it up with any search machine (like Google); it's important knowledge that could perhaps save your life one day. So have you used the code system that is international standard for SOS signals to encypher the hyphens and dots of the "Crash Dumps" shown in the images on this page? With this first step of decyphering you will receive a bunch of letters that seem to make no sense. They only do not make sense, because the first step is not the only one! Another additional decoding-step will be required. A 2000 years old decryption code has been used for that. Need more help after completing the first step? The second step to decipher the code bears the name of a very famous ruler of the Roman Empire who is known for his outstanding military success (like his victory against Vercingetorix and other Gallic tribes), and also for his Latin literary works, including "Commentarii de Bello Gallico" (The Gallic Wars) and poems''. He also was one of the political allies and lovers of Cleopatra. '' Need more clues about the second step? The Roman ruler who has used the second type of coding created the Julian calendar, was mentioned in the bible and his name later became the title "Kaiser" for rulers in Europe. He is also a famous adversary of the heroes in the "Asterix" comics. This Roman dictator was born on July 13th 100 BC and lived until the Ides of March (15th) 44 BC when he was stabbed ("Et tu, Brute?"). Now come on - that should really be enough information for you to find him with any search machine. Search for a coding with his name that he is said to have invented. There are online decoding programs that can decipher the code with the name of this Roman ruler - look them up on the internet with any search machine. Then use the according code to change the letters from the first step to actual words with key 25. If the uncoded words now include the name of the developers of Creativerse cut in two parts, then you did well. If you should have a "3" in your encoded letters, exchange it with "t". At the end of it all you'll only have to re-arrange the order of the 5 crash dumps by sorting the now decoded words to form an internet-related location. Dot = . The / (slash) might not have been decoded, so don't forget to add it again! The last step should be obvious enough: don't use search machines like Google this time, just type the encoded letters into the internet address array of the browser. Attention: since the end of 2016 the according "secret" destination is down and only displays the message "Loading...". If you've found it, then congratulations! For now it is not known yet when or if it can be fixed. Do not expect it to be repaired before end of 2017. See PlayfulDavid's message above. Category:Background Category:Treasure Category:Informational Category:Non-Craftable Category:Non-Usable Category:Animal Loot Category:Pet Harvest